Fiber optic cable systems require connectors that hold separate fiber optic cables together with their ends in pressurized, abutting relation, such as Brown et al. U.S. Pat.No. 4,693,550 and Paul et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,218. Another fiber optic cable system is disclosed by Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,685. Additionally, improvements in fiber optic connectors are disclosed in Brown U.S. patent application Ser. No. 506,296, filed Apr. 9, 1990, and entitled Push/Pull Fiber Optic Connector, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,879.
It is currently the general practice for the fiber optic connector to comprise a "backbone", which is a tubular, metal structure for holding the optic cable. At the front end of the backbone there is a bonded metal, plastic, or ceramic ferrule through which the stripped front end of the cable may extend in snug-fitting relation, so that as the ferrule is aligned with an abutting, facing ferrule, the optic cable ends can be exactly aligned, so that there is a low loss of optical signal due to misalignment.
The proper alignment of the abutting optic cable ends is a critical matter, and any improvements of dimensional reliability and the like which can cause the optic cable ends to be precisely aligned with greater accuracy and reliability provides improved performance of the overall optical transmission system.
By this invention, a more reliable optic cable connector is provided for terminating an optic cable system, in which certain inaccuracies which can come into the system due to inaccuracies of attachment of the plastic or ceramic ferrule to the metal backbone may be reduced or eliminated, while also a reduction in manufacturing costs can be provided.
Additionally, in the prior art, the optic cable is typically crimped into position in the metal "backbone". This crimping process can also cause some dimensional inaccuracies to take place, which can be transferred to contribute to inaccuracies in the connection between abutting optic cable ends. By this invention, a different system is provided for retention of optic cable within a backbone and ferrule, to provide greater accuracy of alignment.
Also, by this invention, a new connection system for the optic cable is provided, which exhibits greater connection reliability. Also, screw threaded connectors which result in the rotation of the optical cable ends can cause scratching and other damage as the rotating optic cable ends are brought into abutting relation with each other. By the invention of this application, the advantages of a push-pull connector can be provided, but with a desired amount of rotating action, for reliable, effective connection at a low cost.